Secret Slumber
by I'm Randomspicuous
Summary: Harry has been missing for hours and Severus and his husband are worried for their son. With everyone searching can they find the Boy Who Lived?  SSLM Sevitus Fluffy and cute this story will have you smiling. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guess who's back baby! I've been super busy lately but it's great that way. Met new people, starting grade 12, got myself a different job and way more crazily awesome things! I have read way too much, and I'm not even sure if it's healthy anymore staring at my computer screen any longer. So one of my favourite stories lately is 'Secrets and Lies' by SexySiri. It's so full of angst it's beautiful! This was inspired by that story, even if this is just a bit of wonderful fluff! Read and review my lovelies?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it would be full of fluff, rape, slash and... angst! I don't own it. :'(

* * *

Severus looked into the living room wondering where Harry was; His son wasn't known for leaving for hours and he was beginning to get worried. He had everyone in the house help, but even then they failed at finding the lost boy. Frustrated Severus flooed the Weasleys to ask for help.

"Severus? How are you?" Molly Weasley asked.

"I'm fine Molly, is Ron there?"

"Yes he is, is everything okay?"

"Harry has been gone for quite some time now, and we just can't find him." Severus answered, reluctantly.

"Oh dear, well if you need any help I'm here. Oh good, here's Ron." The matriarch's head disappeared as a confused Weasley replaced hers.

"Professor? Can I help you?"

"Nobody at the house has seen my son for hours and we're getting worried. Do you know where he is?"

"Have you checked the corner of the library? The section on magical theory and application? Harry's trying to figure something out, but he's keeping it secret." Ron said with a slight frown.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Ending the connection Severus rushed to find Harry and swiftly went up the stairs into the old library.

Quietly entering the room he turned toward the section that might be housing his son. Once Severus turned the corner he paused; for the table was covered in estranged papers and books, a quill unmoving in the hand of the sleeping boy. Harry's elbow was on the wooden table supporting the slumped head, snoring lightly. The dark haired man gave a small smile and silently approached the table and took the ink bottle from the table and capped it tightly and placed it on a shelf. Sneaking through the door, Severus went to fetch his husband; Lucius would want to see this. He entered the brightly coloured kitchen where the rest of the household were sitting restlessly. Severus entered and looked toward the others.

"Any luck?" His husband asked with a worried tone.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

With the knowledge that they would follow Severus lead his friends to the library, motioning for them to be silent, and continued. Walking towards his hidden son Lucius' hand met his, his worry for his son showing. Severus squeezed his husbands' hand reassuringly and gave him a small smile. Coming to the corner Severus stopped his friends telling them to wait there, bringing Lucius to see his son at the table. Lucius gasped at the sight smiling, his eye's showing his love for his child. Lucius released Severus' hand and went to fetch his son. He lovingly picked Harry up placing Harry's dark head upon his shoulder, and supporting his knees and back. Harry's eyes fluttered open groggily, but seeing who it was promptly fell back asleep. Gazing on with loving tears in his eyes, Severus walked towards his family and moved his hand through the short strands of his sons short hair. Lucius, still smiling, pecked Harry on his head and started for the group of people waiting around the corner his lover at his side.

The worry their friends had felt melted away as they saw the loving family return to them and kept silent. The small family kept walking, but the others did not follow; knowing that they would be okay. Harry's bedroom was just down the hall, and as they passed the threshold Severus went ahead to pull down the gray bedcovers for his son. Moving closer to the bed Lucius bent over gently placing Harry on the soft mattress, and pulled up the bedding. His husband stepped beside him and Lucius put his arm around his waist, both gazing at their sleeping son.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? The review button wants to be loved too!


	2. Petition

Sorry, this is not a chapter but please read because it's in all of our best interests :) thank you x

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

.Silver

I'm Randomspicuous

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
